Orinoco Hood part 5 - Sniffles meets Nellie
Boo Boo Bear: Gee, did Orinoco Hood really give it to you? *Sniffles: Yeah, and this is his own hat too. *Boo Boo Bear: Gee, I'd sure like to shoot your bow and arrow. *Abner: Let me try it, Sniffles. *Sniffles : Oh, no, you don't. I'm gonna shoot it first. *Giselle: You're pointin' it too high. *Sniffles: I'm not either. Watch this. (grunting) *Boo Boo Bear: Uh-oh. Now you done it. *Giselle: Right in Lotso's backyard. Sniffles, you can't go in there. *Boo Boo Bear: Yeah. Lotso will chop off your head. (echoing) Like this. *Sniffles: Oh, I don't care. I gotta get my arrow. *Giselle: Wait a minute. Sniffles might tattle on you. *Sniffles: Yeah, Boo Boo. You gotta take the oath. *Giselle: An oath? *Abner: Put your hand on your heart and cross your eyes. *Sniffles: Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head. *Boo Boo Bear: Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head. *Sniffles: If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead. *Boo Boo Bear: (Echoing) If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead. *(Women giggling) *Sylvia: It's your turn to serve, Nellie, dear. *Nellie: Are you ready, Sylvia? *Sylvia: Oh, as your lady-in-waiting, I'm waiting. *(Both laugh) *Sylvia: I'm getting too old for this. *Nellie: Oh, Sylvia, That was a good shot. *Sylvia: You're not bad yourself, dear. My girdle's killing me. (laughs) *Nellie: Where is it? Did you lose it? *Sylvia: It must be in there someplace. *Nellie: Oh, Sylvia, you look so silly. *(women giggle) *Nellie: Oh, look. There it is, behind you. Oh! Well, hello. Where did you come from? *Sniffles: Oh, please don't tell Lotso. Mama said he'll chop off my head. *Nellie: Oh, don't be afraid. You've done nothing wrong. *Sylvia: Oh, Nellie, what a bonny wee boy. *Nellie: Who does this young archer remind you of? *Sylvia: Oh... Well, upon my word, the notorious Orinoco Hood. *Nellie: That's right. Only Orinoco wears a hat like that. *Sylvia: Yeah, and look at this keen Orinoco Hood bow. *(Abner sneezes) *Sylvia: Oh, Nellie, don't look around, but I do believe we're surrounded. Oh, mercy! *GIselle: He snitched on us *Nellie: It's all right, children. Don't be afraid. Please come here. *Boo Boo Bear: Do you think it's safe? *Abner: That's Nellie. *Giselle: Mama said she's awful nice. Come on! *Abner: Hey, you guys, not so fast. Wait for me. *Giselle: I told Sniffles he was shooting too high. *Nellie: I'm so very glad he did. Now I get to meet all of you. *Abner: Gee, you're very beautiful. *Giselle: Are you gonna marry Orinoco? *Abner: Mama said you and Orinoco are sweethearts. *Nellie: Well, um... (laughs) You see, that was several years ago before I left for London. *Boo Boo Bear: Did he ever kiss you? *Nellie: Well, uh, no. But he carved our initials on this tree. I remember it so well. *Sniffles: You gonna have any kids? *Abner: My mom gots a lot of kids. *Nellie: Oh, he's probably forgotten all about me. *Sniffles: Oh, not Orinoco Hood. I bet he'll storm the castle gates, fight the guards, rescue ya and drag you off to Sherwood Forest. *Sylvia: Now just a moment there, young man. You've forgotten Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear. *Sniffles: That old Lotso don't scare me none. *Boo Boo Bear: (echoing) I'm scared of Losto. He's cranky. *Sylvia: Ah, ah, ah, ah! I, Lots-O'-Huggin Bear, challenge you to a duel. Hey, hey! Take that! And that! And this! *Sniffles: Death to tyrants! *(Sylvia squawks) *Giselle: Slice him to pieces! *Nellie: Oh, save me, my hero. Save me. *(Sniffles giggles) *Sylvia: Oh! Ouch! That's not fair. (bawling) Mommy! *Giselle: That's Lotso, all right. *Sniffles: Yahoo! Now I got ya! *Sylvia: Oh, mercy! Mercy! Oh! (wailing) Oh, he got me. I'm dying. (moaning) *Sniffles: Did I hurt you? Huh? *Sylvia: No. (whispering) This is the part where you drag your lady fair off to Sherwood Forest. *Sniffles: Come on, lady fair! Let's go! *Nellie: Oh, Nellie, you're so brave and impetuous. Oh. (panting) So this is Sherwood Forest. *Sniffles: Yeah, I guess so. Well, now what are we gonna do? *Nellie: Well, usually the hero gives his fair lady a kiss. *Sniffles: A kiss? Oh, that's sissy stuff. *Nellie: Well, if you won't, then I will. (chuckling) *(Nellie kisses Sniffles) *Giselle: They're kissing! *(children continue laughing) *Giselle sighs. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Movies-scenes Category:Robin Hood Parts